Atak na lodową twierdzę
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część II, odcinek 2. Jotunheim umiera i nic nie może przywrócić mu życia, gdyż nigdy go w nim nie było. Kraina spowita śmiercią, dom Angerbordy, która miała dać Lokiemu trójkę śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych dzieci. Nie ma tu nic, czego mogłaby szukać normalna istota. Każdy, kto próbuje tu zasnąć jest nękany przez koszmary, tak realistyczne, że tylko stworzenie o wyjątkowej sile woli jest zdolne, by je odeprzeć. Nawet jeśli to zrobi, wspomnienie snu zostaje w jego świadomości na zawsze, a owo istnienie nigdy nie zazna spokoju po raz drugi - oto przekleństwo Utgardu. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Wszystkie były mu znane, gdyż wszystkie sam nazwał. Zawsze wszystko robił sam, nie mógł liczyć na nikogo. Gdy chciał powołać ucznia, nikt nie wierzył, że ktoś w tak młodym ciele może posiadać wiedzę równą wiedzy Throsta. Brali go za szaleńca, dlatego zrezygnował z wszelkiej pomocy i zamknął się w swojej samotności. Wiedział, że w jego grupie są jeszcze Thyri, Yrsa, Eithne i Asgeir. Eithne z Yrsą były przyjaciółkami, a Thyri i Asgeir spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu. Ponownie był samotnym przywódcą. Usłyszał za sobą kroki i ujrzał Eithne, idącą ku niemu. Eithne:-Coś ukrywasz. Nie podoba mi się to. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Throst:-Dlaczego tak uważasz? Eithne:-Izolujesz się od innych. W twoich oczach widać smutek. Co ty przeżyłeś, Throst? Throst:-Nie twoja sprawa. Eithne:-Chciałeś porozumienia pomiędzy nami, mimo konfliktu ojców, a teraz odrzucasz wszelką próbę kontaktu. Throst:-To przez rozmowę z Willim. Muszę coś przemyśleć. Odejdź. Eithne:-Jak chcesz. Tylko potem się nie dziw, jeśli twoja drużyna nie będzie miała do ciebie zaufania. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Runa:-Tore... Czy Egir zrobił to, co miał zrobić? Tore:-Z tego co wiem, wyruszył godzinę temu. Do tego czasu powinien zdążyć zabić dwójkę kobiet? Runa:-Sytuacja wydaje się podejrzana. On powinien to zrobić conajwyżej w minutę. Co jeśli opuścił Turniej? Tore:-Po co miałby to robić? Egir:-No właśnie - po co? Runa:-EGIR! Egir:-Jestem tu już od godziny. Naprawdę jesteście tak żałośni, że mnie nie dostrzegliście? Runa:-Jak poszło. Egir:-Całkiem łatwo. Tylko nie dziwcie się, gdy Loki tu przybędzie, by się na was zemścić. Tore:-To nieważne. Ragnaroku nie będzie. Runa:-Nie byłabym taka pewna. Loki zawsze coś wykombinuje. Jeśli naprawdę chce Ragnaroku, wymyśli coś nowego. Zwiedzie, oszuka... Kłamca jest nieprzewidywalny. Sigrid:-Przepraszam... powiedziałaś "Kłamca"? Runa:-Powszechnie mówi się tak na Lokiego.. Sigrid:-W moim koszmarze.. śniła mi się dusza Utgardu. Prosiła, bym zabiła Kłamcę, a świat ten ożyje. Runa:-Sądzę, że Landvættir mogło nie chodzić o Lokiego. Z tego co wiem, duchy ziemii nie znają bogów. Sigrid:-Więc jakim cudem ta porozumiała się ze mną? Runa:-Może to tylko sen. Nie należy wierzyć w nic, co powstało w Jotunheimie. Sigrid:-To było zbyt wyraźne, jak na sen. Egir:-To jest właśnie moc tego świata. Tutaj przerażające sny są tak realne, że mało kto jest w stanie odróżnić je od rzeczywistości. Zastanów się nad tym, czemu ufasz.. Sigrid:-Będę musiała... --- --- --- --- --- --- Grupa Throsta została zaatakowana przez wysłanników króla lodowych gigantów. Asgeir:-Teraz będziesz miała szansę się wykazać, Thyri. Thyri:-Ale... dopiero... zaczęłam się uczyć. Asgeir:-Też nie jestem w tym dobrym. Thyri:-Zabiłeś setki gigantów! Asgeir:-Wyobrażam sobie, że wszystkie mają twarze Shad'Yi lub Surtura.. Thyri:-Całkiem dobry sposób... Asgeir:-Kogo nienawidzisz najbardziej na świecie? Thyri:-Nie nienawidzę... Asgeir:-No to będziesz mieć problem z użyciem mej metody... Thyri przypomniała sobie swój koszmar, w którym Shad'Ya próbowała ją dobić. Przeszła próbę tylko z powodu braku nienawiści. Wiedziała, że może odpaść z turnieju, jeśli zacznie ją odczuwać. Thyri:-Nie mogę dziś walczyć, Asgeir... Asgeir:-Masz jakiś powód? Thyri:-Tak... muszę wszysko przemyśleć. Mój sen sprawił, że nie do końca mogę zebrać myśli. Asgeir:-Cholera. Moc Jotunheimu bierze nad tobą górę. Thyri:-Nie uda jej się. Muszę tylko pomyśleć. Asgeir:-Dobrze, postaram się walczyć za dwóch. Eithne:-ASGEIR! CO TAK STOISZ! CHODŹ TU I POMÓŻ NAM LAĆ IM DUPY! Asgeir:-Już idę. Thyri obserwowała walkę. Nie byłaby w stanie nigdy osiągnąć tego co Throst, Eithne i Asgeir. Było to dla niej zbyt brutalne. Eithne łamała kości wrogom, Throst wypruwał ich flaki, a Asgeir miażdżył czaszki. Yrsa przysiadła przy niej. Yrsa:-Nie rozumiem wojowników.. Thyri:-Robią tylko to, co do nich należy... Niestety też są potrzebni. Yrsa:-Gdyby wszyscy byli jak Tore... nie byłoby wojen... Thyri:-Ale nie są. I nigdy nie będą. Niestety, nawet bogowie nie są idealni. Czasem zastanawiam się, jak powstał ten świat... Yrsa:-Został przecież utworzony przez Surtura z Ginnungapapu. Przecież wiesz.. Thyri:-Wiem. Ale wiem też, że Surtur musiał w jakiś sposób powstać. Ma wady... ktoś musiał go na nie skazać. Co jeśli istnieje Stwórca, który stworzył nawet bogów? Yrsa:-Masz ciekawe poglądy. Dużo rozmyślasz? Thyri:-Takie życie poety... Jak nazwiesz dziecko? Yrsa:-Jeszcze nie wiem.. Cały czas się obwiniam, za to, że Eithne... Thyri:-Eithne ma Elrica gdzieś. Na obecną chwilę, wydaje mi się, że już szybciej związałaby się z samym Kłamcą. Nie przejmuj się nią, jeśli ktoś już ją rzuci - zapomina momentalnie. Yrsa:-Ale.. Thyri:-Kobieto, przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy! Czy odkąd się z nim rozstała - wspominała o nim? Yrsa:-Nie, ale.. Thyri:-Czy mamy pozwolić jej podciąć mu gardło, byś w końcu zobaczyła, że nie uśmiecha jej się życie z nim u boku? Yrsa:-Ale może.. Thyri:-ONA NIE JEST TOBĄ! To wojowniczka. Rzeczy takie jak miłość są dla niej mniej ważne niż walka o pokój na świecie, czy o przeżycie w Ragnaroku. Jeśli tego nie widzisz - możesz zrezygnować z turnieju. Dobry władca potrafii rozpoznać, że jego poddany czegoś nie chce... Yrsa:-Chyba masz rację... Thyri:-Mam nadzieję, że to do ciebie dotarło i przestaniesz irytować Eithne ciągłym przepraszaniem za Elrica. Ona już to zaakceptowała.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Grupę Egira również zaatakowali giganci. Walki odmówili Runa, Sigrid i Tore, więc Shad'Ya i Egir musieli sobie radzić tylko we dwoje. Egir:-Bierz tych po lewej! Ich zbroje są łatwiejsze do rozkruszenia. Shad'Ya:-Aż tak bardzo mnie nie doceniasz? Posłał jej puste spojrzenie. Egir:-Wiem, na co cię stać, córko Surtura, lecz nie wydaje mi się, że byłabyś w stanie zrobić to *posyła gigantowi zabójcze spojrzenie, na skutek którego, ten od razu umiera* Shad'Ya:-Więc czemu nie zabijesz ich od razu? Egir:-By cię sprawdzić. Shad'Ya zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, po czym ruszyła do ataku. Wiedziała, że w tej walce będzie zdana tylko na siebie. Przywołała swój ogień, pozwoliła mu płonąć i bezlitośnie palić wrogów. Były ich miliony i ciągle przybywali nowi. Dawała z siebie wszystko, co mogła... Niestety nikt nie może walczyć wiecznie. Z czasem odczuwała coraz większe zmęczenie. Shad'Ya:-EGIR! NIE WYTRZYMAM TAK DŁUGO. Egir:-Do świtu została godzina. Jeśli ci się nie uda - nie zasługujesz na bycie w tym turnieju - władca powinien być silny. *odwraca się i odchodzi* Shad'Ya opadła z sił, a Egir, niewzruszony obserwował, jak giganci niosą ją w kierunku swego pałacu. Runa:-Egir! To było nierozsądne! Jest częścią naszej DRUŻYNY! Egir:-Chcę tylko coś sprawdzić... Runa:-Dając im ją porwać? Tore:-Ta Shad'Ya to ma szczęście do bycia porywaną... Najpierw przez elfy, a teraz... Egir:-Właśnie... elfy... Czuję na niej elficką energię i to nie daje mi spokoju. Jeśli moje przypuszczenia są słuszne, to nie będzie zbyt długo przebywała przed obliczem króla lodu... Sigrid:-Chciałeś powiedzieć - króla lodowych gigantów? Egir:-Król lodowych gigantów jest martwy. Arhonn - obecny król Utgardu jest bogiem. Przejął władzę po upadku Ymira, a każdy inny władca był tylko figurantem. Sigrid:-Arhonn? Skądś znam to imię? Czyżby to on był tym, którego mam zabić? Runa:-Myślisz o swoim śnie? Sigrid:-Tak... muszę to zrobić. Egir:-Nie wydaje mi się. Nie powinna się za to zabierać kobieta... Sigrid:-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez to, że nie jestem mężczyzną - jestem słabsza? Nie spodziewałam się po tobie takich poglądów. Runa:-Wydaje mi się, że Egir ma rację... Arhonn... Słyszałam o nim. Jest w stanie omamić każdą.. Sigrid:-Nie mnie. Jestem tu ze względu na interes Utgardu. A tobie *wskazuje na Egira* nie wybaczę, że zostawiłeś Shad'Yę w potrzebie! Już ci nie ufam! Cały czas mówisz, jaki to powinien być władca, a zapominasz o najważniejszej rzeczy - władca powinien dbać o swoich poddanych! Od teraz zajmę się sprawą sama! To mówiąc, Sigrid ruszyła w pogoń za lodowymi gigantami. Runa:-Nie zamierzasz iść za nią? Egir:-Jest lekkomyślna. Wróci. My musimy zająć się zadaniem. Runa:-Miała rację, Egirze... Egir:-Nie rozumiesz - Shad'Yi nic złego się nie stanie - jest pod ochroną. Runa:-Mówiłeś coś o elfach... Egir:-Właśnie. Nie zauważyłaś zmiany w jej aurze po opuszczeniu Álfheimu, córko Mimira? Runa:-Wydaje się być... cieplejsza... Egir:-Co mogło się wydarzyć, zanim przybyliśmy ją ratować? Czy według ciebie jest to możliwe, by dotknęła duszy... ich króla... nie pamiętam, jak mu było... Runa:-Beltheriona? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takiej sytuacji, ale myślę, że wśród dwójki władców ognia to możliwe.. Acz powiem, że nie słyszałam nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim. W księdze stworzenia była opisana jedna sytuacja, która właściwie zinterpretowana, mogłaby dawać podobny efekt.. Egir:-Cóż to za sytuacja? Runa:-Coś, co zdarza się niezwykle rzadko. Słyszałeś kiedyś o bratnich duszach? Egir zamarł, wpatrując się w Runę. Nie był pewny, czy powiedziała to naprawdę, czy tylko próbuje zafundować mu zawał. Jej spojrzenie było śmiertelnie poważne. Egir:-W takim razie - jak mówiłem: Nie ma się co o nią martwić. Runa:-Zaiste.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Drużyna Throsta wciąż wędrowała przed siebie. Eithne:-Zatrzymać się! Throst:-Eithne, nie ty tu dowodzisz. Eithne:-Więc zarządź odpoczynek. Czuję... coś. Yrsa:-Czy to niebezpieczeństwo? Eithne:-Nie. Myślę, że dziadek ma mi coś do przekazania... Thyri:-Odyn? Naprawdę? Eithne:-Czuję jego obecność. Asgeir:-Pamiętaj - to może być podstęp. Eithne:-Nie *wskazuje na niebo. Na horyzoncie pojawiają się dwa identyczne kruki* Hugin i Munin... Córka Thora wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku ptaków. Hugin upuścił na nią skrawek papieru. Munin:-Przeczytaj to pośpiesznie... Asgeir:-Zapomniałem, że te ptaszyska mówią... Hugin:*dziobie go w nos* -... i bardzo dobrze słyszą! Eithne:-Dziękuję za wiadomość... Możecie odejść. Munin:-Kraaa... możliwe, że wasz pobyt w Utgardzie się przedłuży... Kraa... Z resztą... wszystko jest w liście... *po tych słowach oba ptaki odlatują* Throst:-Lepiej przeczytaj to od razu.. Eithne:-Oczywiście *otwiera list* "Eithne! Obserwuję twe poczynania w turnieju i muszę przyznać, że radzisz sobie znakomicie. Niestety, nie mogę tak rzec o drugiej drużynie. Egir pozwolił lodowym gigantom porwać Shad'Yę, a Sigrid rzuciła się za nimi w pogoń. Piszę do ciebie, abyś nie zajmowała się tą sprawą - lepiej znajdź Egira i Runę. Wiedzą, jak powstrzymać Ragnarok. Być może ten turniej nie jest ostateczną walką o życie. Przekaż również Throstowi, że wiem kim jest i muszę z nim jak najszybciej pomówić. Odyn". Asgeir:-A więc... szukamy Egira. Eithne:-Dziwi mnie to, że Odyn nie chce, byśmy ratowali Shad'Yę. Thyri:-Ona to ma wyjątkowego pecha... Eithne:-To też jest podejrzane. Jakby była naznaczona.. Asgeir:-Jakoś mi jej nie żal.. Throst:-Shad'Ya ma zostać królową Musphelheimu. Surtur szuka jej męża, myśląc, że nie poradzi sobie, sprawując samotne rządy. Może władcy innych światów chcą się pokusić na stanowisko króla? Eithne:-Czyżby to wyjaśniało, dlaczego król elfów był dla niej taki miły, gdy już odzyskał świadomość? Throst:-Tego nie mogę stwierdzić. Nie wydaje mi się, by elf był zainteresowany Musphelheimem. Eithne:-A samą Shad'Yą? Throst:-To już bardziej prawdopodobne. Thyri:-Co ty! Elfy są pięknymi stworzeniami. Destrukcyjna Musphelheimka nie zrobiłaby na nich wrażenia. Zuepłnie bezwrażliwa... Eithne:-Shad'Ya jest bardzo uczuciowa. Może nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale jak się tak jej przyglądałam... Asgeir:-Przyglądałaś się jej? To brzmi podejrzanie.. Eithne:-Jestem obserwatorką. Przyglądałam się wam wszystkim. Na przykład ty, Asgeirze na siłę próbujesz zaimponować Thyri. *Thyri mdleje* Asgeir:-ŻE CO?! Eithne odwróciła się do Throsta, dając mu znak, że mogą ruszać dalej. Throst:-Więc... szukamy Egira. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Sigrid biegła co sił w nogach. Nigdy wcześniej nie walczyła, czuła jednak, że tym razem będzie musiała. Jej jedyną specjalnością było leczenie. Ujrzała grupkę złożoną z dwudziestu lodowych olbrzymów i nieprzytomnej Shad'Yi. Sigrid:-Stać... Olbrzym #1:-Córka Eir. Warto się nią przejmować? Olbrzym #2:-Jedyne na czym się zna to uzdrawianie.. Olbrzym #1:-Możemy więc przynieść ją do Pana razem z Surtursdottir? Będzie miał dwie.. Sigrid rzuciła się na pierwszego olbrzyma i chwyciła go za pierś, miażdżąc mu serce. Pad na ziemię bez ruchu. Sigrid:-Dalej myślicie, że znajomość medycyny, w tym wypadku anatomii nie przyda mi się w boju? Olbrzym #3:-DO ATAKU! Sigrid zręcznie unikała ich ataków, grając na zwłokę. Miała nadzieję, że Shad'Ya obudzi się w miarę szybko. Jeden z olbrzymów:-Szybka jest... Sigrid podskoczyła w górę, wybijając się mocno od ziemii i zasadziła mu kopniaka w kark, miażdżąc mu czaszkę. Huk masywnego cielska uderzającego o śnieg, zbudził córkę Surtura.. Shad'Ya:-S-S-Sigrid? Sigrid:-To nie czas na pogawędkę - pomóż mi! Została tylko osiemnastka! Shad'Ya wezwała swój żywioł i spaliła ich momentalnie. Shad'Ya:-Po sprawie. Teraz jest czas na pogawędkę... Ty walczysz? Sigrid:-Ta walka była moją pierwszą w życiu. Shad'Ya:-Czemu mnie uratowałaś? Sigrid:-Nie chciałam, by się to skończyło po myśli Egira.. on... on nie nadaje się na władcę. Shad'Ya:-Więc... wracamy, by mu powiedzieć, co o nim myślimy? Sigrid:-Nie. Tylko ty wracasz. Ja muszę pomówić z ich władcą. Koniecznie. Shad'Ya:-Musi być niebezpieczny... Poza tym, mieliśmy tylko przetrwać noc... przez to wydłużysz zadanie. Sigrid:-Wiem, ale mam w tym wyższy cel. Chcę uzdrowić tę ziemię. Shad'Ya:-Utgard jest martwy. OD DAWNA! Sigrid:-Wyczuwam w nim iskrę życia. A to ja tu jestem medykiem.. Shad'Ya:-Jesteś szalona. Ten cały Arhonn... on cię zabije! Sigrid:-Pamiętaj, jestem boginią. Jeśli umrę - trafię do Walhalli i wyjdzie na to, że w ogóle nie umarłam. Tylko Ragnarok, który się jeszcze nie rozpoczął jest w stanie zabić boga na amen. Shad'Ya:-Uważaj.. wiesz jaką ON ma reptuację? Sigrid:-Egir mnie ostrzegł. Shad'Ya:-Trzymaj się. Sigrid:-I vice versa. Rozeszły się. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya z łatwością wróciła do swej grupy po śladach.. Wciąż martwiła się o Sigrid, lecz na chwilę obecną musiała rozprawić się z Egirem. Gdy ten ją spostrzegł, wzruszył ramionami i burknął "Mówiłem, że prędko powróci". Shad'Ya:-A więc narażasz członków swej drużyny? Egir:-Ani na chwilę nie wątpiłem, że wrócisz szybko. Runa:-Roztacza się tobą aura ochronna elfów, do wyczucia w promieniu stu mil. Shad'Ya:-Uratowała mnie SIGRID.Sigrid, która nigdy przedtem nie walczyła! I wiesz co? Przez ten twój głupi pomysł, poleciała prosto do zamku lodowych olbrzymów, chcąc konfrontacji z Arhonnem! Egir:-Wiem.. Uparła się. Runa:-Nie wróżę jej szans. Pod względem mocy omamiających jest równy Yrsie. Tore:-Lecz jest jeszcze jedna sprawa - nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem Sigrid żywiącej uczucia do człowieka.. Ona .. jest niewzruszoną opiekunką natury... Runa:-Kiedyś padnie... jest tylko kobietą. Mam nadzieję, że jakimś cudem pokona Arhonna. Tore:-Tym razem nie obejdzie się bez walki... jeśli ją zabije.. Egir:-Dobrze, że to widzisz. Shad'Ya:-Czyżby Throst i jego zgraja? *wskazuje na zachód* Egir:-Faktycznie. Co robimy? Runa:-Poczekajmy tu na nich. Throst dobrze wie, że tu jesteśmy, może to wyczytać z nieba. Musi więc czegoś chcieć, skoro skierował się ku nam. Egir:-Jest w nim coś podejrzanego.. Tore:-W jakim sensie? Egir:-Jego aura... coś w niej nie daje mi spokoju. Jakby był jakimś nadbogiem... a może to zbytnia pewność siebie? Czy więc nie powinien za nią wylecieć z turnieju? Tore:-Jeśli tak jest to najprawdopodobniej odpadnie w najbliższym czasie.. W końcu Elric bardziej spektakularnie złamał próbę wierności.. Runa:-Idiota... Shad'Ya:-No nie? Mógł z tym poczekać do końca turnieju, albo chociaż zerwać najpierw z tą Eithne.. przed wdawaniem się w związek z Yrsą... Runa:-A co do związków... *patrzy na Shad'Yę* Możesz mi powiedzieć, któremu z elfów tak zaimponowałaś, że dał ci ochronę? Może to któryś ze strażników przed spotkaniem z lordem Beltherionem? Hmm? Runa zaakcentowała wyraźnie imię elfickiego króla, na co Shad'Ya wzdrygnęła się, przypominając sobie swój sen. Nie miała pojęcia, czego on od niej chciał. Myślała, że wraz z opuszczeniem Álfheimu, wyrzuci sobie z głowy wspomnienie elfa władającego ogniem. Prychnęła - takie połączenie było zaiste niecodzienne. Shad'Ya:-O żadnej ochronie nie wiedziałam, dopóki mnie nie poinformowaliście. Runa:-Na pewno? Shad'Ya:-Tak... Egir:-Zostaw ją, nie chce mówić - jej sprawa. Poczekamy do próby prawdy. Na pewno taka będzie.. nie wierzę, że Odyn pozwoliłby wybrać władcę, który kłamie. Runa:-Dobrze... *do Shad'Yi* Mam cię na oku.. Throst:-Witajcie. Egir:-Czego chcesz? Throst:-O to lepiej zapytaj Eithne. Egir zwrócił się ku córce Thora. Eithne:-Otrzymałam pewien list.. od Odyna.. Zapadła cisza. Eithne wwierciła wzrok w Egira. Eithne:-Otrzymałam informację, że wiesz jak powstrzymać Ragnarok. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Sigrid stanęła przed lodowym pałacem i obserwowała. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jego bramy stoją otworem, a wokół nie widać żadnej straży. Uklękła, przykładając rękę do skutej lodem ziemii i po raz kolejny tego dnia odczuła zdziwienie. Iskra życia Utgardu najsilniejsza była dokładnie pod pałacem. Prawie można by ją nazwać płomieniem. Zmrużyła oczy, niedowierzając. Musiała koniecznie pogadać z tym władcą.. Być może da się jeszcze uratować ten kraj.. Bez namysłu wbiegła do zamku. Z resztą, nie było o czym myśleć. Doskonale wiedziała, że Arhonn zdaje sobie sprawę z jej planu i teraz najprawdopodobniej ją obserwuje.. W zamku znajdował się labirynt korytarzy, lecz Sigrid wiedziała, którędy musi iść. Miała przeczucie. Podążała za iskrą życia... I doszła tam, gdzie miała. Stała teraz twarzą w twarz z władcą Utgardu i nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego miał taką, a nie inną reputację. Był wysoki, miał prawie trzy metry (2 metry u bogów to wzrost prawie, że karłowaty - dop.Esotheryi) wzrostu, śnieżnobiałą skórę, długie, czarne włosy, okalające go niczym płaszcz, sięgający do kostek. Najbardziej zdumiewające były jego oczy - zielononiebieskie, pełne życia. Sigrid stanęła jak wryta. Monarcha spojrzał na nią triumfalnie i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Arhonn:-Sigrid Eirsdottir... czekałem na ciebie.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir:-Tak. Ragnarok zależy od przyjścia na świat dzieci Lokiego. Jeśli nigdy się nie urodzą - siły Chaosu nie mają wystarczającej armii. Tak się składa, że wczoraj zabiłem Angerbordę, która miała być ich matką oraz Sygin, żonę Lokiego. Eithne:-Musiał czuć się okropnie... Shad'Ya:-Kto? Loki? On pewnie żadnej z nich tak naprawdę nie kochał. Taki... gnój. Eithne:-Mimo, że to kłamca i oszust - ciągle jest żywą istotą. Nikt nie jest do końca dobry, jak i nikt nie jest do końca zły - to wciąż żywa istota, na pewno ma jakieś uczucia! Thyri:-Jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałabym się takiego zdania o ojcu Elrica. Yrsa:-Przecież to on nękał ciebie i mnie w koszmarach! Eithne:-Tak... ale jednak po takiej stracie.. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak bym się zachowała, gdybym z dnia na dzień straciła kogoś, kogo kocham Throst:-Nie kochał jej. Eithne:-Skąd to wiesz? Throst:-Znam go lepiej niż on sam.. - rzekł odchodząc. Asgeir:-Znowu się spotykamy czarownico! *patrzy na Shad'Yę* Shad'Ya:-Aż skaczę z radości. Asgeir:-Zamarznij. Thyri:-Nie zaprzątaj sobie nią głowy... Asgeir:-Kiedy ja nawet nie mogę na nią patrzeć.. Thyri:-W moim koszmarze była ona... Asgeir:-Ona jest koszmarem nie tylko w snach... Eithne:-Do świtu już blisko... sęk w tym, że nie skończymy zadania bez Sigrid... Asgeir:-Szalona dziewczyna... Runa:-Jej chęć uratowania tej ziemii jest za silna... Nie powinna się wtrącać... nie to jest naszym zadaniem. Yrsa:-Może chciała po prostu zobaczyć tego Arhonna? Plotki głoszą, że niezły jest! Eithne:*trzepie Yrsę lekko w głowę*-Myślisz tylko o jednym, wiesz? Yrsa:-No, ale Sigrid jest taka samotna... Eithne:-Nie każdemu zależy tylko na jednym, Yr... Skup się. Odyn napisał, że mamy się nie mieszać w tą sprawę, ale musimy ściągnąć Sigrid z powrotem. Runa:-Najprawdopodobniej już dawno stanęła przed Arhonnem... Możemy dać jej pół godziny. Jeśli nie wróci - idziemy do zamku. Thyri:-Lepiej, by nie wszyscy szli... Yrsa, Tore i ja bylibyśmy tylko ciężarem.. Tore:-Spowolnialibyśmy was.. Asgeir:-To fakt. Zostanę z nimi, by ich bronić w razie potrzeby. Shad'Ya:-ZGADZAM SIĘ! Byle go tylko nie oglądać! Asgeir podszedł do trójki, mającej zostać. Thyri:-Dziękuję... Asgeir:-Nie ma za co! Poćwiczymy walkę, prawda? Thyri:-Postaram się! Egir:-Dobrze więc - reszta: przygotować się do wyprawy! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Arhonn:-Więc... córko Eir... chciałaś mnie zobaczyć? Sigrid:-Zwróć wolność tej ziemii! Arhonn:-Nie jest w niewoli, młoda bogini. Nikt się nie skarży. Mówił spokojnie, leniwie przeciągając słowa, co wyjątkowo irytowało Shad'Yę. Sigrid:-Ten świat umiera! Nie widzisz tego? Arhonn:-Czyż nie każdy kogo spotkasz, mówi "Utgard już jest martwy?" Sigrid:-Może i każdy, ale wiem, że ujrzałam w nim życie. Znam się na tym tak samo, o ile nie lepiej niż moja matka... Arhonn:-Eirr powiadasz? Celowo przeciągnął "r". Sigrid zmarszczyła brwi. Sigrid:-Nie próbuj na mnie swych sztuczek, dobrze wiem, co o tobie mówią. Możesz sobie być ładny, ale nie jestem głupią dziewką z wioski, lecz boginią, jakbyś jeszcze nie zdążył zauważyć. Arhonn:-Widzę, że nie jesteś tak łatwa, jak Yrsa z którą podróżujesz, hmm? Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy: potrzebuję córki Surtura. Sigrid:-Przykro mi, ale nie dostaiesz Shad'Yi w swoje łapy. Zaśmiał się. Arhonn:-Czyżbyś tu przyszła zamiast niej? Aż tak bardzo chciałaś mnie zobaczyć. Sigrid:-Aż tak zależy ci na wytrąceniu mnie z równowagi? Arhonn:-Udaje mi się? Sigrid:-Przejdźmy do rzeczy: jak już powiedziałam - uwolnij tę ziemię! Arhonn milczał. Sigrid z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej chciała się na niego rzucić i go zabić. Zamknęła jednak oczy i spróbowała skupić się na nikłej pozostałości życia w Utgardzie. Zamiast niej zobaczyła jasny płomień... będący Arhonnem. Monarcha wyczuł, że coś ujrzała, więc spoważniał. Arhonn:-Widziałaś życie, prawda? I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Sigrid:-Zabić cię, by wydostać je na zewnątrz, do Utgardu. Arhonn:-Jak mnie zabijesz, młoda bogini, skoro nawet nie potrafisz walczyć? Sigrid:-Przyjdą tu... Egir Helsson i Throst Tyrsson i Eithne Thorsdottir... Ich trójka jest niepokonana. Rozgromią cię. Arhonn:-Wysługujesz się więc innymi? Zobaczmy więc, na co cię stać. To mówiąc zmienił się w smoka. Sigrid prawie zemdlała. W postaci smoka, Arhonn był od niej pięć razy wyższy. Miał białe łuski i te same, przewiercające na wylot niebieskie oczy, które w tym wypadku budziły strach, nie podziw. Otworzył paszczę i zaczął ziać lodowymi igłami, których Sigrid ledwo uniknęła. Zaczęła więc unikać.. w pewnym momencie Arhonn-smok zmienił taktykę i chwycił boginię swoją olbrzymią łapą, unieruchamiając ją. Skupiła się maksymalnie i chwyciła mentalną nicią płomień życia Jotunheimu, przyciągając go w swym kierunku. Smok zawył, próbując zmiażdżyć Sigrid zanim ta esencja do niej dotarła, lecz nie zdążył. Bogini połknęła płomień, decydując się tym samym na włączenie duchem do Utgardu. Straciła przytomność.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Minęło pół godziny, a Sigrid wciąż nie wracała, więc Egir zarządził marsz w kierunku zamku. Do świtu zostało piętnaście minut. Eithne:-Uwińmy się w ten kwadrans, a nie będzie przedłużonego zadania... Ani skróconego odpoczynku pomiędzy etapami... Throst:-To cię najbardziej trapi? Eithne:-Nie... Ale próbuje rzucić im jakąś zachętę. Boję się o życie Sigrid. Throst:-Wszystko z nią w porządku. Runa:-Skąd to wiesz? Throst:-Nie twoja sprawa, córko Mimira. Shad'Ya:-Thorst, ty coś ukrywasz... Eithne:-Już to zauważyłam... Powiedz - skąd wiesz tak wiele. Throst:-Po prostu wiem i tego się trzymajmy. Yrsa! Asgeir! Thyri! Tore! Chodźcie tu - nie czeka nas żadna walka. Na zamku rozstrzygnie się, kto odpadnie. Thyri:-Jak myślisz, Asgeir? Czy Throst wie, kto odpadnie? Asgeir:-Wydaje mi się, że on nic nie wie, a wszystko co mówi jest fałszywe. Thyri:-Boję się... Shad'Ya:-Czego tu się bać? Jest po naszej stronie - nie zleje nas. Thyri:-Jeśli tylko tak to widzisz...a co jeśli nas pozabija? Shad'Ya:-Gdyby tego chciał - zrobiłby to już dawno. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Sigrid śniła o Landvættir Utgardu ponownie. Tym razem była jaśniejsza i bardziej szczęśliwa. Utgard:-Zrobiłaś dobrze... Jesteś teraz częścią tej ziemii Sigrid.. Jesteś w stanie ją uleczyć.. Sigrid:-Zrobię co w mojej mocy.. Utgard:-Wysłuchaj mnie - nie możesz teraz opuścić mojej ziemii. Lord Arhonn miał w sobie część esencji życia Jotunheimu - tę mniej istotną, zależną od Wyższej Esencji, która... obecnie znajduje się w tobie.. Połknęłaś ją, pamiętasz? Sigrid:-Czy to znaczy, że.. Landvætir uśmiechnęła się. Utgard:-Tak - Lord Arhonn jest teraz zobowiązany do spełniania wszelkich rozkazów, jakie padną z twych ust. Sigrid:-Mogę rozkazać temu idiocie się zabić? Utgard:-Nie rób tego - jeśli on zginie - zginie i część esencji życia tej ziemi. Sigrid:-Rozumiem... I wtedy obudziła się na zimnej posadzce pałacu. Oparty o przeciwległą ścianę, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem stał lord Arhonn. Arhonn:-Jesteś silniejsza niż myślałem... pani. Sigrid zaśmiała się pod nosem. Teraz nazywa ją panią! Sigrid:-Zrobisz wszystko co ci każę, prawda? Arhonn:-Cokolwiek zechcesz, pani *uśmiecha się chytrze* Jestem cały twój. Tym stwierdzeniem wytrącił Sigrid z równowagi.. Sigrid:-Bez takich komentarzy. Arhonn:-Pani, jest pani czerwona. Ma może pani gorączkę? Specjalnie podkreślał słowo "pani" za każdym razem w naprawdę irytujący sposób. Sigrid:-Zamknij się i znajdź mi kogoś, kto oprowadzi mnie po zamku.. Arhonn:-Sam to zrobię z dziką chęcią! *posyła jej chytry uśmiech* Sigrid starała się go ignorować, po czym ruszyła za nim, by obejrzeć lepiej to miejsce. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Pół godziny później, pozostali zawodnicy dotarli do zamku, którego strzegli dwaj olbrzymi. Olbrzym #1:-Nadchodzą. Olbrzym #2:-Witajcie bogowie - mamy rozkaz zaprowadzenia was do sali tronowej. Bogowie zdziwili się, lecz posłusznie ruszyli za gigantami przez labirynt korytarzy.. Gdy weszli do sali tronowej, niemalże umarli ze zdziwienia. Na tronie siedziała sobie, jakby nigdy nic Sigrid, a obok niej stał Wili. Eithne:-Si-sigrid? Wili:-Poradziła sobie lepiej niż poradziłby sobie każdy z was. Jesteś godna tytułu władcy, Sigrid. Sigrid:-Dziękuję... Eithne:-Więc kto odpada? Sigrid:-Nikt z was. Nie mogę opuścić Utgardu, Eithne. Teraz... kiedy złączyłam się duszą z jego esencją, to miejsce mnie potrzebuje. Yrsa:-Ale co ty wiesz o rządzeniu? Sigrid:-Niewiele. Mój niewolnik mi pomoże *uśmiech się, a z cienia wyjawia się Arhonn, który podchodzi do tronu i klęka przed obliczem Sigrid.* Thyri:-Co ty zrobiłaś? Arhonn:-Moja pani zrobiła to, co powiedziała - złączyła się duszą z sercem tej planety... jako osoba podlegająca sercu - muszę jej słuchać. Po tych słowach podszedł i ucałował dłoń Sigrid. Bogini nie miała by nic przeciwko, gdyby nie to, że nie puścił jej dłoni.. Yrsa natychmiast to zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Yrsa:-Czyżby nasza Sigrid jednak nie oparła się urokowi legendarnego Arhonna? Nie dziwię ci się wcale! Sigrid:-ŻE CO?! Ja.. z nim? To najbardziej upierdliwy... Arhonn:-Pani, nie ma czego się wstydzić... powiedz prawdę. Sigrid:-TY! *trzepie Arhonna po głowie* IDZIEMY! *wyciąga go siłą z sali tronowej* Yrsa:*za nimi*-ZAPROŚCIE MNIE NA ŚLUB!! Wszyscy inni stali jak wryci zdziwieni całą sytuacją.. Wili:-Na to wychodzi, że z turnieju odpada Sigrid, której została powierzona władza nad Utgardem... Druga część turnieju zakończona.. Już za miesiąc część trzecia w zupełnie nowym świecie. Jaka próba zostanie otwarta tym razem? Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów